A Gift More Precious Than Gold
by lightheaded250001
Summary: Someone receives a special gift. Might want to have a tissue nearby.


A GIFT MORE PRECIOUS THAN GOLD

**_(Thanks to Ruth for the title)_**

**__**

**_BY_**

**__**

**_MELINDA GAIL LIGHT_**

**__**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****  I sincerely wish I owned these characters. WB and SHOOT THE MOON PRODUCTIONS own them.  **

**__**

**_TIMELINE:_**** Lee's birthday a year after marriage is revealed.**

**__**

**_SUMMARY:_****  Someone receives a very special gift.  **

**__**

**_RATING:_**** PG**

**__**

**_WARNING:_****  You might want to have tissue ready.**

**__**

**_FEEDBACK:_**** Please let me know what you think.  Thank you to all who helped me with this story, like those who went over it for me(thanks, eman, and SpencertheCat)**

**__________________________________________**

****

June 16,1988 

**In the Q-bureau at 4:00p.m:**

**"Amanda? Can't you give me a little hint?"  asked Lee.  He stood up and headed over to Amanda's desk.  When he got there he sat down on the corner of her desk and started massaging her neck with one of his hands.**

**"Lee, this isn't fair.  You know how I am when you start massaging my neck."  Amanda said as she let her eyes drift shut.  "You know I promised that I wouldn't say.  But mother has something planned for you tomorrow.  That's all I'm going to say."**

**Lee looked down at his wife and bent down to kiss her.  He pulled away and said, "Amanda, I've got to go out. I'll meet you at home around 6:00."  **

**He walked out the door with a serious look on his face.  **

**At 4:45p.m:**

**Lee pulled up outside the bank, went in, and asked to look in his safety deposit box.**

**After retrieving a small white box, he put the deposit box back.**

**In the car, he opened the package and tenderly touched the contents. He had a sad smile on his face as he remembered when his mother had worn it.**

**After he put the lid back on the box, he headed to the florist down the street.**

**He ordered a bouquet of red and white roses to be delivered the next night.  **

**He put the package in the box of flowers. After he asked the florist for a card, he thought for a few minutes.  Then he wrote a note which he studied before he put it with the present.  He stood outside the building, then he started grinning to himself.  Thinking to himself, "Won't she be surprised?"**

**Then he headed home and arrived at the house at five minutes to 6:00.**

**8:00 A.M.  On June 17:**

**"Happy Birthday, Lee!"  Philip and Jamie both shouted.  With the shout, they ended up waking both the adults.  **

**Lee fully woke up in seconds and grinned.**

**"Thank you, guys.  Let me see what you've got there."  **

**Lee saw his usual breakfast of coffee and was touched that the boys went to all the trouble of fixing it for him.  **

**He took a sip of the coffee, "This is great, guys.  But what do we have here?"**

**The first present he opened was from Philip.  It was a membership to a riding club that Lee had been interested in.  He knew that it cost Philip a pretty penny and knew he had probably saved his allowance for a couple of months.  "Oh, Philip, thank you.  I love it.  I've been wanting to join the group for years."  **

**Next was Jamie's gift,  "I hope you like mine, Lee."  Jamie looked down at his feet.**

**Lee opened the present and just stared.  "Jamie, I love it but you didn't have to do this.  You won this award."**

**"I know but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten into photography in the first place.  That is the picture that I entered into the competition."**

**The picture was of Dotty and Lee laughing at a picnic they had gone to for Mother's day this past year.   Amanda was standing in the background just watching them.  **

**All of sudden Lee heard a "Good morning and Happy Birthday, Lee."**

**Everybody turned their head to the door to see Dotty standing there grinning.  As she moved closer to the bed she said, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking you out to lunch for your birthday.  Wherever you want to go, but if I remember correctly you said that Emilio's was your favorite restaurant."**

**Smiling at Dotty, Lee answered, "That sounds great.  I'm looking forward to it." **

**Amanda smiled and said, "Then you're mine from 4:00p.m. on.  So don't make any plans for tonight."**

**"Oh, really.  What do you have in mind?"  Lee grinned back at her. He asked her while he put his arm around Amanda's shoulder.**

**"You're not going to find out until tonight." Amanda whispered in his ear.**

**At 3:00 p.m., Lee and Dotty just got back from lunch, and were laughing at some kind of joke that the waiter had told them before they left.  **

**Lee headed up to his room to take a shower.  He found his tux lying on the bed with a note from Amanda.**

**"Lee, please put this on and come down stairs at 3:30p.m."**

**Lee hurried into the shower, and at 3:30 he was ready and headed downstairs.**

**He had heard the doorbell a few minutes ago.  Looking out the window he saw the florist walk away from the door.**

**Heading downstairs he stopped at the living room door.  He saw Dotty sit down and open the flowers and grinned.  Then she noticed the white box and card. She hollered for Amanda who was in the kitchen.**

**"Yes, Mother."**

**"Do you have any idea who this is from?" Dotty asked before she opened the present and card.  She had such a worried look on her face as she tried to figure out who sent her the package.**

**Amanda looked at the handwriting and said, "I think so, but I'm not going to say.  Why don't you open it and see?"**

**Dotty opened the present and saw a beautiful antique locket.  "Oh, Amanda, take a look."**

**Amanda saw it and smiled, "Now read the card."**

**Dear Mom,**

**Even though I lost my real mom when I was little, I seemed to have gained a mother that I've come to love very much.  Because of this, I wanted to give you something that means a lot to me because it belonged to my real mom and her mother before her.  I hope you like it.**

**Love your son-in-law,**

**Lee**

**P.S.  Thank you for making the best present of all---Amanda. **

**Lee watched as Dotty started crying.  He slowly came into the room.**

**Dotty looked up at him and then stood up.**

**She hugged him and said, "Thank you, Lee, for becoming part of this family.  And you're not just a son-in-law to me but you're my son.  I love the necklace and will cherish it always."**

**He hugged her for a few minutes and then stepped back.**

**Amanda cleared her throat, "Okay, you two, we are running behind." She kept thinking how did she get so lucky to find this man.**

**Dotty said, "Go on and get out here.  I don't expect to see you two before lunch tomorrow."**

**Lee grinned and answered, "Yes, ma'am."**

**Then Lee and Amanda headed out the door.  **

**Later that night they found themselves in a hotel room at the Hilton, with a dinner growing cold sitting on the table.**

**"Amanda, this has been the best birthday yet. Thank you."  Then he started kissing her. The only sounds heard the rest of the night were the sounds of a couple in love.  **

**Lee has learned that the most precious gift to receive and give is love.  He thought to himself later that night, that love is more valuable than gold.**

**THE END!**


End file.
